Nightmare
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: what would you do if you woke up in a place you have never seen before? slash, Drarry.


Disclaimer: El universo le pertenece a JK, la trama es de su servidora.

Advertencia: Slash, relaciones chicoxchico, suspenso, romance.

¡Hola! un saludo a todas, se que tenía tiempo sin publicar nada (y menos del fandom) pero tengo problemas, mi pc se dañó y al parecer es irreparable ahí tenía mi vida y todas mis historias publicadas y sin publicar, y como es obvio no podía escribir, así que decidí hurtar (por mera necesidad xd) la pc de mi hermano y escribirles esto, que no es tan romántico pero es algo y es una idea que tenía hace mucho, así que espero que les guste.

Antes de empezar quería decirles que todo el tiempo de ocio que tuve lo usé para leer mis viejas historias, de cuando estaba apenas entrando en la fanfiction y casi me moría, oh por dios tengo muchos errores ;_; al principio pensé en hacer correcciones y volverlos a subir, pero me di cuenta de que muchos de ellos tenían reviews muy lindos, y me dio pena borrar tan bellos comentarios de ustedes,y creo que me agradó saber que como todo humano estoy aprendiendo hacer las cosas mejor y todo se debe a ustedes, así que muchas gracias a todas les debo mas de lo que se imaginan *inserten corazones y besitos*

sin nada mas que decir gracias por entrar y por leer.

* * *

Nightmare:

Como odiaba que sus padres lo enviaran a la cama tan temprano, faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la noche cuando Narcissa terminó de arropar con varias mantas a su "querubín" y sentándose a su lado pudo notar el descontento en aquellos profundos ojos grises.

- Mamá ya estoy bastante grande como para que vengas a darme las buenas noches de esta forma. – Sentenció inexorable. – Ya tengo quince.

- Draco no puedes quitarme el privilegio de ser madre, Pero sí eso quieres te prometo que será la última vez. – dijo acariciando sus mechones platinos. – Mañana será un día largo, con los típicos ajetreos del viaje a Hogwarts así que Debes descansar, buenas noches tesoro. – Besó su frente y se marchó.

Las luces se apagaron y el cuarto quedó en penumbra, toda la tarde había estado ocupado dejando todo en orden antes de irse a la escuela, sus maletas apiladas en el vestíbulo de la mansión como de costumbre, su ropa organizada para asistir al tren y su bolso de mano, todo calculado y perfecto como solía ser siempre y más para un Malfoy. Ahora solo restaba descansar, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al movimiento que hubo ese día en Malfoy Manor y rápidamente; más de lo que a él le hubiese gustado; Morfeo lo arrastró al país de sueños.

…

Empezó a revolverse bruscamente en la cama, estaba entumecido y frío, Draco abrió los ojos y sintió una corriente helada subir por sus piernas y calarle los huesos, algo andaba mal, las finas sabanas con las que su madre lo había arropado ya no estaban, se encontraba desnudo contra el cruel clima. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró el reloj sobre la mesa, faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada, esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, esta era pesada y casi inhumana, tan densa que le costaba ver a través de ella, en pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto. Un lugar tan pequeño jamás podría serlo, a juzgar por las cosas juraría que era el cuarto de dos niñas pequeñas, ya que tenía dos camas, entre ellas una mesita de noche con varios peluches y un reloj, arriba de esta una ventanita con su cortina. Además en la habitación había una puerta delante de la cama a su izquierda y un tocador con varios objetos cuyos nombres escapaban a su conocimiento.

Muchas preguntas recorrían su mente a velocidades increíbles, ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? O ¿De quién sería esa pequeña habitación? Pero todas quedaron desechadas en la corriente de sus pensamientos cuando miró despreocupadamente a la otra cama, sobre esta había un niño, durmiendo plácidamente en posición invertida, es decir, con su cabeza a donde deberían ir sus pies, y sus pies a donde su cabeza debería estar apoyada en las almohadas. Miró con detenimiento al joven, era de su edad, delgado y moreno. Su mueca de transformó en una de asco, ese niño era Harry Potter. ¿Qué hacía Potter en la misma habitación que él? Estaba a punto de pararse y despertarlo con un sólo empujón cuando vio con terror la silueta blanquecina sobre él, estaba sentada sobre el pecho de Harry y susurraba algo en su oído, Draco no la había percibido antes como sí hubiese aparecido ahí en cuestión de segundos, el moreno miraba con terror la cara de la chica y como esta hablaba, estaba rígido.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda, miraron por una fracción de segundo a Draco que estaba inmóvil sobre su cama, el rubio no sabía qué hacer estaba horrorizado, en Hogwarts habían fantasmas pero nada como eso, nada igual de terrible y espantoso, el aura negra y maldita que la mujer tenía a su alrededor era simplemente aterradora. Harry estaba en peligro y Draco no supo a ciencia cierta el porqué su cuerpo se llenó tan rápido de un valor inexistente en él y de un sólo salto se encimó sobre esta extraña forma fantasmal.

Sentía que caía al suelo pero no lo hacía, cerraba los ojos fuertemente para no verla, al tocar a esa chica el tiempo se había vuelto lento y espasmódico, estaba contrariado ¿Cómo era eso posible? Aún la tenía agarrada de los hombros la palpaba húmeda y temiblemente fría, estaba firmemente agarrada de él enterrando las uñas en su espalda, no podía contenerlo más y sin querer Draco abrió los ojos. Su cara era espantosa, reflejaba todos los miedos que Draco poseía, ella gritó sin control y él la soltó, la gravedad volvió para hacerse cargo de dejarlo caer de bruces contra el suelo de la misteriosa habitación.

Su columna tronó con el impacto y Draco se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta. Abrió los ojos no quería volvérsela a encontrar y menos de frente, su vista estaba algo nublada y no veía nada, sintió unas manos que lo halaban y por defensa propia dio varios golpes al aire, entonces cuando todo se normalizó miró los ojos verdes de Harry que intentaba ponerlo de pie. Draco lo siguió y con ayuda del moreno llegó hasta la cama, este lo reclinó sobre ella y luego se acostó a su lado muy cerca de él.

- Tengo miedo. – susurró Harry.

- ¿Qu… qué era eso? – dijo temblando de frío.

- No lo sé. – estaba tan cerca del rubio que podía sentir su palpitar y su respiración entrecortada. – Draco tengo frío.

Sin su permiso Harry lo abrazó, se sentía extraño tenerlo tan cerca. El moreno se negaba a la idea de dejarlo ir, así que sin otro remedio Draco lo abrazó para formar entre ambos el vital calor que necesitaban. Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, pero al rubio se le había olvidado todo, estaba concentrado en Harry y sólo en él.

Se sentía seguro abrazado al león y no tardó en comenzar a quedarse dormido, hasta que sintió la mirada penetrante de Harry verlo directamente a los ojos, algo había cambiado en esa mirada pura y casta. Harry comenzó a subir las manos por la espalda de Draco removiendo el fino suéter de seda verde oscuro que este traía, el rubio se sonrojó y comenzó a suspirar. Era raro, ambos hombres y enemigos mortales, ahora tirados en una cama desconocida toqueteándose, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era realmente bueno, su padre le había comentado cosas de esa índole, y un par de veces se había besado con sus "amigas" de Slytherin pero jamás con un chico. Aún con todo los contra que dicha acción podía tener no paró al moreno y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Harry se acercó más al rostro del rubio mientras enredaba las manos en su ropa, Draco sólo suspiraba mientras se dejaba tocar, este comenzó a besar su cuello y se sentó sobre sus caderas, el de orbes grises se paralizó sonrojado y vio en cámara lenta como Harry abandonó la camisa de su pijama y se acostó provocativamente sobre él, se acercó a sus labios y los besó con rudeza y pasión, saboreaba cada rincón de esa boca pero el aire les faltaba y el frío se hacía más fuerte. El moreno se separó y apretó con fuerza los costados de la pelvis de Draco con sus piernas, se acercó más a su oreja y susurró a su oído con una lúgubre y crispada voz fantasmal que no era la suya.

"_¿Qué harías si algún día te despertaras en un lugar_

_que jamás habías visto?"_

Sin despegarse de su puesto lo que sea que estuviera arriba de él hizo un movimiento violento hacía atrás quebrando varios de los huesos de ese cuerpo foráneo, el sonido del resquebrajamiento le carcomía los sesos y se amplificaba terroríficamente, la figura movió los brazos hacia atrás y empezó a balbucear cosas en varios idiomas con esa voz áspera e inhumana, Draco comenzó a forcejear y a zafarse del agarre pero era imposible, por unos segundos la figura que yacía en una posición dolorosa y diabólica se calmó, el rubio trato de alzarse con sus manos para estar a la altura de la cara de Harry, esta se había quedado mirando al techo, pasmado del miedo se aproximó un poco más.

- ¿Ha… Harry?

El aludido volvió la cabeza hacía el rubio quebrándose los huesos del cuello debido al brusco movimiento ejercido, Draco vio que remplazando las tiernas facciones de Harry ocupaba su lugar la monstruosa cara de la chica que le sonreía lascivamente.

….

Gritó a todo volumen y se levantó rápidamente, miró a todas partes buscando algún vestigio de aquel horroroso lugar, pero se encontraba en su recamara en la Malfoy Manor, estaba sudando frío y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Trató de calmarse pero le fue imposible aún podía recordar vívidamente todo lo que había soñado. Escuchó un correteo en el pasillo y seguido vio a Lucius en el umbral de su cuarto con la varita en ristre.

…

Luego de marear a su padre con cuentos tontos y mentiras, pudo conciliar el sueño y ahora se encontraba en el expreso de Hogwarts listo para su viaje. Transcurrió en total normalidad como debía ser un viaje en tren aburrido y tedioso. Sus amigos no notaron nada fuera de lo común sólo siguieron charlando de sus vacaciones cosa que a él no le importaba y como buen actor fingió estar perfectamente como de costumbre, pero en el fondo seguía algo preocupado.

Estaba desmontándose del tren con sus maletas en mano, cuando algo chocó contra él golpeándolo bruscamente, giró sobre sus talones para hacerle un Avada kedavra al idiota que había osado aporrearlo, para su sorpresa era el moreno que había sido protagonista de sus pesadillas la noche anterior, estaba tras de él esperando un insulto o algo peor, pero nada más paso.

- Lo siento Malfoy, no fue mi intención. – Draco recordó como Harry lo besaba, acariciaba y seducía y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó hasta los huesos.

- Des…Descuida Harry. – se dio cuenta de su colosal error y corrigió. – Perdón Potter.

Antes de que fuese a decir otra estupidez tomó sus cosas y se fue camino a la entrada del colegio, sentía al trío dorado tras de él murmurando y oyó el comentario del pelirrojo "¿Qué rayos le sucede? Esta más raro que de costumbre" y las irrelevantes postillas de la sangre sucia, pero lo que verdaderamente le preocupó era que sabía que detrás de sí estaba la mirada penetrante de Harry acechándolo como en su pesadilla.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta algo creepy, aunque no da tanto miedo.

PD: Es una pesadilla que me ocurrió, pero cambié algunas cosas. Harry y Draco están en su 5to año.

¿Reviews?


End file.
